All grown up
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: This follows on from Five-0 High school so read that first!
1. Chapter 1

**So guys this is the start of the next part of Five-0 High school. This first bit just gives a little information as to what's happened during the time jump. I want to point out each paragraph is at varies times what ever happens in one may not have happened at the same time as the other. I will also develop these through this story.**

 **Prologue- An insight into what happened after they parted ways.**

Chin collapsed on the couch listening to the TV drone in the background while his mind raced with countless thoughts. He missed her, he missed her so much. He always assumed they would get married and start a family one day. He knew she was hurt and confused, but he had to do it he had his reasons. At first she would call him constantly, leaving voicemails demanding an explanation but now his phone just sat silent. Even his family had stopped calling, in fact they had stopped talking to him altogether. _You're a disgrace to the family_ his grandfather had said. He didn't care though; he did what he did for family. At least he still had Kono. She really was one of the few things that kept him going sometimes. She had wanted answers, shouted at him for hours hoping to break him but he stood firm. He hated lying to her, maybe that was what hurt the most but she didn't need to know anymore. Chin new his relations to Kono had affected her work, he knew how people judged her because they were cousins but he appreciated that she didn't care. Chin tipped the glass of dark liquid, peering at it as though it were keeping him alive before moving it to his lips and letting it burn his throat.

Danny walked through the door at half ten the strain of the day's work written across his face as he flicked on the hall light and took in his appearance. His shirt was a crumpled mess and his tie hung loose. He sighed and moved his gaze to the picture of Grace with her stuffed monkey. A smile claimed Danny's face hiding the strain of his work as he looked at his little girl. She was growing more and more each day and Danny sometimes wished she was still his tiny little baby. His smile was quickly replaced with guilt as he thought of how late it was and the fact he hadn't seen Grace properly since last night. He had left so early that morning that he only got a brief moment to see Grace. He heard muffled voices and entered the front room seeing his mother talking to a young woman. Danny wasn't sure who it was as she sat with her back to him. His mother greeted him and smiled to which Danny smiled to until the women turned around and he looked his ex-girlfriend and mother to his child in the eye.

 _McGarett you have a call!_ Steve raced to his bunk the phone in hand ready to answer. He knew it would be her; he had a feeling, his face breaking into a smile at the sound of her voice. _Hello sailor._ Her voice husky and sweet resonating through his body her words rolling of her tongue as though she were next to him. _Hey you._ He had replied his smile never faltering. They had spoken for ten minutes, ten glorious minutes. Both knew that was a luxury in itself. It had been nice, hearing the others voice, knowing the other was safe despite the volatile situations they often found themselves in. He promised her dinner the next time they were on leave. _We never seem to make it to dinner._ She had drawled. _This time, I promise._ They didn't hear from each other much for another six months, the time coming and going, their jobs getting in the way. He eventually saw her when they were stationed together the teams working in tandem. _So how about that dinner?_ He asked as they hugged. _Steve I met someone_. She informed guilt racking through her body. _Good for you, I'm really happy for you._ He said genuinely. _I didn't know when we would see each other…_ He knew she felt guilty he could see it written across her face but he couldn't blame her, he didn't blame her. _Cath its fine, honestly we both knew this would be hard, we were never official._ She had smiled and hugged him; pecking his cheek and grabbing a coffee having a friendly catch up. It was nice to see the other but it was different and neither was sure they liked it.

When she found out he was leaving she had cried, real salty tears into her pillow as her mother stroked her hair telling her everything would be okay. He had apologised and visited every day that he had left. She had tried to hide the tears from him, not wanting to be that girl. He was older he had opportunities and she couldn't stop him. She found out it was his father's doing and she hated it, hated how Hiro thought he could control Adam's life. Adam had argued, fought with his dad trying to make him change his mind but it was to no avail. Adam took her to nice dinners; surfed with her till the sun set and the stars came out. He held her hand and told her not to give up. Told her to make him proud and get her grades and join the academy. She promised she would. On his last night he spoiled her rotten. He took her to dinner and brought her gifts. He took her home and the house was empty. He took her hand and led her to her bedroom, lying her down with all the care in the world. He kissed away her tears, kissed her soft lips and she gave herself to him, let him take care of her. It meant more to them waiting until that night. It was a goodbye, a bond of love and show of affection between to souls. _I love you_. She called him every other night, and he the others. The phone calls turning from sad and lost to happy and proud. He missed her deeply and she missed him but they made it work. They had the holidays, spending their time together. The good byes were still hard but he always came back. She joined the academy, then HPD following in her cousin's footsteps. Adam came back and saw her graduation, saw her become an officer and saw her become his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven years later.**

 **Steve, Danny and Adam are about 26ish.**

 **Chin-27**

 **Kono-22**

 **Chapter one**

Steve approached Governor Jameson, dressed to the nines in his uniform. He hadn't been back to Hawaii in since he left seven years ago. He couldn't believe it had been so long it was crazy to think what life had been like then and what he had done since. The only reason he returned was to find his father's killer Victor Hesse. His skin crawled and a shiver ran up his spine as he played the moment in his head. The moment that shot ran through, hearing it as though he had been right there. He had been granted leave to do what he had to do, and this news had reached the Governor.

"Steve!" She exclaimed with an odd chirpiness.

"Governor Jameson" Steve stated shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"Thank you"

"I gather that's why you're here on the island"

"Yes ma'am."

"I have an offer for you"

"What sort of offer?"

"Run my task force, you get full immunity and mean everything you need to find your father's killer. He was a good man Steven."

"Look Governor…"

"Think about it"

"I'm still in the Navy ma'am, I feel I'd be better at doing this alone"

"Steve the force will be yours, that means your rules, what you say goes with no consequences."

"Thank you Governor but I'll decline" Steve sighed.

"Very well Steve, but if you change your mind the offer still stands"

"Yes Governor"

Danny pulled up outside the luxury house, the big iron gates preventing him from going any further. He sighed in disbelief at the life Rachel now lived, it was ridiculous. He feared Grace would grow up to prefer her mother because he couldn't match the expensive life style she lived. His frown turned into a smile as he saw his little girl trotting out towards him. He couldn't believe she was seven already, he will always remember holding her in his arms with everyone around them.

"Hey Monkey"

"Hey Danno" She greeted, grinning with a gaped smile.

"Did that tooth fall out?" Danny asked tilting Grace's head to see the gap.

"Yeah and the tooth fairy gave me twenty dollars!"

Danny resisted the urge to storm into Rachel's home and punch Step-Stan in the jaw and make him lose all his teeth.

"It must have been an extra special tooth Grace" Danny tried, knowing twenty dollars was no match for the two dollars he left under her pillow.

"I wander if any more special teeth will fall out?"

"Will have to see monkey….did you have fun visiting mummy?"

"Yeah Danno but I missed you"

Danny picked Grace up in a tight bear hug. It was the little moments like that when Grace said something about him that made being a father so rewarding. The custody battle he had fought against Rachel had nearly torn his life apart but Grace always made it better with her words.

"You ready for school?"

"Yes!"

Grace and Danny both jumped into the car before Grace turned to Danny.

"Have you got to work all day today?"

"Maybe sweetheart but will have an extra special daddy and daughter night at the end of the week." Danny suggested.

"Okay, can I stay up late?"

"Of course monkey"

Danny smiled at his little girl as he drove. It hurt so much to work such long hours and leave her at school, or after school clubs, neighbours. He knew this particular case would be extra tough as well. He couldn't believe he was even investigating John's murder…he hoped to get in contact with Steve.

Chin left the gift shop for his hour break. As he headed for a café he noticed a familiar figure. He walked closer his face breaking out into a smile when he caught his face.

"Steve?"

"Chin!"

"Oh man I thought it was you"

"Brah you've changed career paths"

"Yeah thing's went down"

"Bad?"

"Yeah man"

"I'm sorry I know the force meant a lot to you"

"Thanks brah"

"Hey, I heard about your dad, mate I wish I could have been here"

"Thanks man, it was a shock but I had to keep going"

"I heard you never found the killer"

"No we were searching but nothing ever emerged"

"I know my dad really liked your dad, the few times I was able to contact him he always said how great both of you were"

"He was a good man"

"He really was"

"I'm really sorry Steve"

"Yeah"

"We should really catch up properly at some point, I'm sure Kono would love to see you"

"That would be really good how is she?"

"Enjoying married life"

"Adam?"

"Of course"

"Who'd have thought it?"

"I know"

"So are you here to find your father's killer?"

"Yeah man"

"I heard they've put some haole on his case"

"Yeah?"

Steve moved about the garage his mind filling with memories as he looked at the car he was going to fix up with his dad. He removed the dust sheet and smiled at the car. _I'll fix it one day dad._ His eyes quickly moved to the tool box, the word 'Champ' written across the front of it. _Champ?_ His Father had called him that when he called home, as he said goodbye. He never called him champ, ever. Steve moved to the box and lifted it from its place, ready to leave the scene with it.

"Hey hand's in the air!" Danny yelled as he entered the garage to a figure moving evidence.

Steve smirked from where he stood, he knew that voice anywhere. _Haole_. He turned with a chuckled.

"Good to see you man!" Steve grinned.

Danny smirked in shock and pleasant surprise, placing his gun back in its holster and hugging Steve.

"You realise this is my crime scene"

"I haven't seen you for seven years and you're worried about keeping the crime scene untouched."

"It's my job"

"Yeah well I could make it our job?"

"Look man I know it's your dad and mate trust me I am so sorry but I can't just let you run around here with me, I'd have to talk to people and I haven't been here long…"

"No I got an offer from the governor to run my own task force so I could investigate my dad's murder"

"And what you didn't say yes right away, what's wrong with you, you love control"

"Yeah but If I do it I'll need to inform the navy and transfer to the reserves"

"Don't you want to do that?"

"No I actually could, it would be nice to be back here for longer than a few months but I didn't have a team, but now you're here I reckon I could sort something out"

"Well you will need more than just us and I wouldn't recommend HPD, I've been here five minutes and the guys I've met have been utter idiots"

"I know a guy"

Steve and Danny walked into the café, Danny's face lighting up as he saw Chin sat at a table.

"Oh man!"

"Hey Danny howzit?"

"Not bad, what's with the attire?"

"I was disgraced and removed from the force"

"You didn't tell me that part" Steve chipped in.

"Not worth dwelling"

"Well I have a proposition"

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to join us in my task force?"

"For real?"

"Yeah brah, the governor asked me personally. Need to investigate my father' murder and keep Hawaii safe. We also get full immunity"

"Look Steve I appreciate it but it could cause all sorts of problems, I was accused of taking money from the asset forfeiture locker I'm a disgrace to the police department"

"Chin you wouldn't be working for HPD"

"No but they would be back up, we'd have to work with them"

"Did you do it?"

"What?"

"I said did you do it?"

"No"

"Then join us"

"What makes you know I'm telling the truth?"

"I may have been away for seven years but I know you brah"

"Fine"

"Great, so I've got a lead on someone called sang Ming; apparently he's a behind human trafficking and could be smuggling Victor Hesse of the island"

"How do we get to him?"

"That's the thing we need to send someone undercover but apparently he knows most of the more experienced cops."

I might have someone" Chin grinned.

The boys stood on the beach looking out to the ocean as they watched Kono ride the waves. Steve and Danny stood in shock at how much she had changed.

"That's Kono?"

"Yeah brah watch what you say"

"She's so talented, after what happened you would never know"

"She worked hard to build herself back up"

"She working for HPD?"

"Yeah but it's not easy not with everything that happened with me and her relationship to Adam."

"Has she done much undercover?"

"A few small things but she can handle herself"

"You sure man she's still that young girl to me" Steve laughed as Kono exited the water and punched some tourist for getting in on her wave.

"Yeah she is not a young girl anymore" Danny laughed.

"Cousin!" Kono exclaimed as she saw Chin.

She ran to him happily hugging him tight before screaming excitedly when she saw Danny and Steve.

"Guys!"

"Hey Kono!"

"What you doing here?"

"Will have to sit and have a proper catch up but for now were here with a proposition."

"I'm listening"

"How do you fancy transferring from HPD to my task force?"

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah, will get full immunity and no consequences but we need you to go undercover"

"That's easy brah"

"Hey don't get cocky"

"Cuz I know what I'm doing"

"This would be a bigger undercover op than catching someone out selling drugs" Chin said seriously.

Kono believed she was a good cop and she wasn't wrong but she was still very young and with Chin's disgrace she didn't get many decent opportunities she had a hell of a lot to learn.

"Chin I'll be fine"

"I know I'm just saying"

"So you're in?"

"I'm in"

The group sat around the table catching up after the case. Kono has successfully gone under cover, kicking some serious ass. They had arrested Sang Ming and Steve had shot Hesse square in the chest. Divers were out searching for the body but they had nothing so far.

"I'm not happy about the fact your old enough to drink" Danny chuckled.

"Get used to it brah" Kono replied taking a swig of her beer.

"So you married Noshimuri?" Steve enquired.

"Yep I did, I wish you could have both been there but we kept it quite small" Kono said with a hint of sadness.

Steve looked to Chin as though hoping he would shed some more light. Kono noticed the look and decided to offer more.

"Adam doesn't exactly have any family and most of my family didn't come" Kono mumbled giving Chin an 'I don't blame you' smile.

"That sucks"

"My parents and Chin were there which the most important thing is; of course you guys would have been the cherry on top of the cake." Kono added.

"Well I'm really pleased for you Kono"

"Thank you"

"So what about you Chin are you and Malia still happy?" Steve asked.

"Erm we broke up"

"She left him after what happened…I knew I didn't like her"

"Hey don't Kono" Chin bit but said no more.

"Man I'm sorry"

"It's been a while it's fine"

"I'm just saying it was a really selfish thing to do"

"Kono" Chin warned.

Danny smirked slightly at their relationship, the way Chin still spoke to Kono like she was a little girl, or looked after her in a big brother manner.

"We heard about you and Cath" Chin smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah well we were never official"

"That's what you both told yourselves"

"It was never going to work, how did you know?"

"I spoke to Cath" Kono informed. "Only briefly" She added not wanting Steve to think Cath didn't care about him.

"Oh, we spoke occasionally after she moved on she seemed happy"

"Hmmm" Kono mumbled knowing Cath had not exactly always been happy.

"So Danny what brought you back here?" Steve asked. "You never said"

"Grace"

"Oh?"

"How is she?"

"She's perfect, she's seven now"

"How did she bring you back?"

"When I was in Jersey I came home one day and found Rachel with my mum, she came to see Grace and wanting custody"

"What!"

"She argued that my long hours didn't provide a stable environment for Grace and she had more money to care for her as I was still living at home."

"But she gave Grace to you"

"Yes but she argued that she did that at the time because she was confused and in a bad way. She claimed that she believed I would raise Grace and not join the force but when she found out she wanted to make Grace's life more stable"

"What happened?"

"She got a ridiculously expensive lawyer and I got what I could afford. We battled for custody fighting are sides. Her lawyer twisted everything to put me in the worse light and spun the story that we were young parents and I forced Rachel to keep the baby when she wasn't yet ready but that she now was. In the end my lawyer said I would look better and gain more rights if I went with a compromise to allow Rachel some access. Apparently it made me look like a loving father with Grace's best interests at heart. Fortunately the judge understood my situation and the fact I brought up a child and took responsibility at a young age and stuff. My decision to find a compromise came off as mature so the judge granted me primary custody and allowed Rachel visitation rights when either myself or my mum was around. They would be no set day due to my job but we had to allow Rachel at least two hours with Grace a week. There was the possibility for this to be changed to more time with her if it worked and was in Grace's best interests. We did it for a while and then she was allowed to spend the day with her when agreed by me but then a few months ago Rachel's dad got sick and she had to move back to Hawaii. She argued that thing's worked with Grace and as her mother she should get more rights especially since she needed to be in Hawaii. She wanted custody through the week since I worked then expected me to come here every weekend. Of course the judge denied this and suggested Grace Stay with me but I would have to send her over for weekends and every holiday Rachel would get her. I fought it but Rachel's expensive big shot lawyer thought it was fair and Rachel's had proved she was a good mum. I then heard about your father's case and I decided to move back here, take on the case and bring Grace back to where I had grown up basically. I then argued that if I did this that we would stick to the visitation rights we already had in place with me having primary custody."

"Wow man that must have been tough"

"Yeah but it was worth it to keep Grace with me"

"I guess a lot has changed the past seven years."

"I guess so"


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I'm so sorry for not updating I hit a block and needed to just walk away from writing for a while. Sorry for not letting you know sooner. This isn't super long but I wanted to start somewhere. The next chapter will follow straight on hopefully I'll update tomorrow.**

 **Chapter two**

Grace followed Danny into HQ her little legs moving quickly to keep up with her dad's long strides, her eyes wide as she took in the large crowds of officers going about their daily duties. She had told her daddy she was sick today and couldn't go to school. It wasn't entirely true and she was pretty sure her daddy knew that but he could be such a softie at times that she knew she could wrap him round her little finger and get a day off. She did have a little sniffle so she wasn't completely lying but it certainly wasn't so bad that she would have been able to attend school.

"You keeping up Monkey?" Danny chuckled. As he looked back to Grace still climbing the stairs.

"Yeah Danno it's because I don't feel well" Grace mumbled adding a small cough for effect.

"Hmmm I'm sure" Danny grinned as he took her hand in his and led her towards his office.

Grace could hear voices as she walked alongside Danny towards some offices. She knew she would be going to work with her Danno today and he had told her she would meet her auntie and Uncles today. She had heard her Danno talk about some people called Steve, Chin and Kono and apparently she knew them as a baby but she didn't remember them.

"Hey man" Chin greeted as he looked up from the smart table not noticing the little girl cowering behind her father.

"Chin" Danny acknowledged as he pulled Grace around him.

"Oh mate this isn't Grace is it?" Chin asked in surprise as he looked at the little girl.

"Sure is, say hello Grace"

"Hello" Grace whispered softly still clinging to Danny.

"Hey Danny you got a minute?" Steve asked as he walked out of his office absent minded looking at his phone before noticing the little girl.

"No way is that Grace!" Steve exclaimed. "Grace your dad's told us so much about you"

"He's told me so much about you!" Grace giggled, she liked this man.

"Chin I've got it all copied just need to file…Hey!" Kono exclaimed.

"You okay rookie" Danny smiled.

"Yeah except Chin has me doing all the paper work"

"Yeah because you went out last night to get drunk rather than do your work then and I had to do it" Chin explained as Kono made silly faces behind his back.

Grace giggle as Kono made fun of Chin.

"Hey Grace I'm auntie Kono"

"Hi"

"She says she isn't well so couldn't go to school today" Danny said in a knowing voice.

"Oh really" Chin grinned knowing Kono had been one to fake illness to get a day off school.

"My throat hurts" Grace mumbled.

"I thought you had a cough?" Danny questioned.

"And a cough…I have both"

"Ahh well ice cream is a sure way to ease a sore throat" Kono grinned. "Do you want to come with me Grace I have ice cream in the break room"

Grace grinned widely and ran to Kono, taking her hand but still turning to check with Danny.

"I thought Steve would be the bad influence on my daughter not the rookie!"

"Oh Steve will be a bad influence, I'm just being the greatest auntie obviously" Kono chuckled as she led Grace to get ice cream.

"Kono always faked illness at Grace's age" Chin laughed.

"Yeah, she was with her mum yesterday, I've noticed she acts weird the following day" Danny sighed.

"Have you spoken to her?"

"I tried but she shrugs things off"

"Maybe she will talk to one of us, you know sometimes you just have to talk to someone else" Steve suggested.

"Like you would know"

"What's that meant to mean"

"You're not exactly the best with words"

"He got a point" Chin laughed.

"Funny"

"Danno! Auntie Kono let me have ice cream and lemonade" Grace said excitedly as she ran back into the main room.

"You'll be bouncing off the walls!"

"Oh come on…Danno…it's a onetime thing"

"Steven it's all sugar and don't call me that"

"Grace did, how did that come about?" Steve asked as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Shut up Steven"

"Danno don't be rude" Grace scolded.

"Sorry monkey"

"I'll find out"

"It's nothing special Steven"

"Anyway, we still haven't located Bradley Johnson from yesterday's case, Duke said HPD are running leads but the governor wants us to join the search and be the ones to interrogate him." Chin informed.

"Look at you all in charge!" Danny laughed.

"I asked him to take calls" Steve piped up.

"Ohh"

"Does it have anything to do with your phone?" Danny enquired.

"Leave it Danno"

"Stop calling me that"

"Can we go and start searching I'm sick of paper work!" Kono sighed.

"Well I think since Grace is ill she will need to stay here and rest, and seeing as you're on paper work you should stay and get it done and keep Grace company" Chin suggested.

"Cuz!"

"I agree, Grace you okay with auntie Kono?"

"Hmm okay"

"She will look after you I promise" Danny reassured.

"Okay"

Kono and Grace sat in Kono's office; Grace was watching something on Kono's I pad while Kono finished up her work. The guys were still out following leads so would probably be a while. She had text Adam to bring her food since she was hungry and wanted to see him. He arrived quickly walking into HQ, a smile on his handsome face as he entered Kono's office.

"Hey babe"

"Hey handsome" Kono smiled as she kissed him soundly and settle in his arms.

"Hi there" Adam said noticing Grace looking up with big doe eyes.

"This is Grace, Danny's daughter, you remember right?"

"Of course I do, but you were a baby the last time I saw you"

"I'm seven now" Grace whispered.

"It's nice to see you again Grace"

"Are you Kono's boyfriend?"

"I'm her husband"

"Danno told me about you once"

"Yeah?"

"He said that no one trusted you"

"That was a long time ago Grace, your dad and uncles became good friends with Adam"

"Danno said that too, does this make you my uncle?"

"If you want me to be" Adam smiled.

"I do, do you have babies auntie Kono?"

"No sweetheart not yet"

"Do you want babies?"

"Yeah darling" Kono grinned as Adam kissed her temple.

"I want a brother or sister but Danno and mummy aren't together"

"Your dad might meet someone else"

"Mummy has met someone she says I must call him daddy Stan but he's not my daddy"

"Oh, sweetheart does your daddy know this?"

"No he might get sad"

"You know your daddy will always be your daddy he loves you very much" Kono said softly as she moved from Adam to Grace.

"I know but mummy…" Grace began as the sound of the guys could be heard returning hauling in their guy. "Danno!" Grace exclaimed as she left Kono's office to see her Danno.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three**

Kono and Adam followed Grace out to the main room where she greeted Danny. Steve continued on his path with their guy so Grace wouldn't see him whilst Chin walked over to see Adam.

"Did you have fun with auntie Kono?"

"Yeah Danno"

"I see you met Uncle Adam"

"Yeah he's really cool"

"I know monkey, you look like you're feeling better"

"Hmmm"

"Hmmm hey?"

"My throat hurts a little still"

"Maybe you need more ice cream Gracie" Kono giggled.

"Yeah!"

"You realise I am the one who has to deal with her bouncing off the walls"

"Oh well Danno"

"Not you as well"

"You can finish of the cookies and cream Grace" Kono smiled sweetly. "But you might have to fight Uncle Adam"

Adam looked up hearing his favourite ice cream was up for grabs and chased Grace towards the break room.

"I'm going to see how Steve's doing with the perp" Chin stated before leaving Kono with Danny.

"So how was she?"

"Good as gold Danny, she's a great kid you did well"

"Thanks rookie"

"Can I talk to you though?"

"Yeah…"

"About Grace"

"Oh yeah come on" Danny ushered as he led Kono to his office. "Did she say something?"

"Do you know that Rachel has met someone?"

Danny bowed his head and sighed knowing full well the Rachel had a new man. Danny had remained in contact with Rachel's parents who changed their opinions of him when they finally realised they had a granddaughter. Her mother and father spoke to Danny on the phone a few times a month and usually skyped when they had time. Rachel's mother had informed Danny of the man in Rachel's life much to Danny's dismay, but he knew he couldn't stop Rachel.

"Yeah I know"

"I think it might be bothering Grace"

"What makes you say that?"

"She asked me and Adam if we were going to have children and she said she wanted a brother or sister but you and Rachel weren't together. I told her that you might meet someone and then she said that Rachel had and apparently Rachel is telling Grace to call him daddy Stan."

"What he's not her dad?"

"I know and Grace knows that, she said the same thing she then seemed like she was going to say something else maybe tell me something that Rachel has said to her about you but then you returned and she ran out" Kono explained.

Danny sighed and rubbed a hand down his face he hated to know his baby girl was upset about something.

"I need to talk to her"

"Wait Danny, I think Grace is trying to protect you. She doesn't know you know about Stan and she didn't want to tell you because she's scared you'll be upset" Kono said sadly placing a hand to Danny's knee.

"Do you think she will talk to me?" Danny asked.

"Maybe but I think she might need to talk to someone else first, but not because she can't come to you but because she wants to protect you"

"Will you talk to her for me?"

"I'll be there if she needs me but I think Steve stands a good chance of getting her to talk" Kono chuckled softly as she looked out the office to see Steve swinging Grace around.

Steve sat at his desk with Grace on his lap showing her all the cool stuff he owned and telling her a child version of the cases they had although he was pretty sure Danny would be pissed to hear that Grace even heard the child version.

"Uncle Steve"

"Yeah Gracie"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Erm no sweetheart"

"But Danno told me that when you were at school you had one"

"Yeah but we broke up"

"Was she mean?"

"No darling we just didn't get to see each other often to it was better to just end things"

"Danno said you're his best friend but I'm not allowed to tell you that" Grace said softly before covering her mouth.

Steve chuckled at her innocence.

"I'm glad you came back to Hawaii Grace"

"Me to! Danno says you all went to school together"

"Yeah we did and that's when Danno had you"

"It's because of Mummy that we came back Danno says he wanted to be with me all the time so he moved us."

"Your Danno loves you Gracie"

"I love Danno, I prefer him to mummy"

Steve sat back and let Grace play with the ship on his desk waiting to see if she would say more.

"Mummy says bad things about Danno which makes me sad" Grace offered.

"Grace what does Mummy say?"

"She told Step Stan that he ruined everything and it's his fault that she doesn't have me but I heard Danno's mummy say that mummy didn't want me but Danno did so I love him more"

Steve hugged Grace Close, it was horrible knowing that a seven year old had to try and understand all this and the fact she knew so much. It was admirable to see how much she cared for her Danno though.

"Daddy and Mummy went through a lot when you were a baby and when you're older I'm sure Danno will tell you more but he's in a difficult situation. You don't need to worry though just remember Danno loves you more than anything else in the world"

"Okay" Grace smiled as she jumped down from Steve's lap and wandered to her Uncle Chin at the tech table, making him lift her up so she could press the buttons.

Steve smiled as Grace left and walked out of his office to Danny's. He opened the and peered in with a dopey grin on his usually stoic face.

"You have a great kid Danno"

"Thanks man, so you going to tell me about your phone call earlier?"

"Don't know what you're talking about"

"Give it up Steve, you actually placed someone else in charge while you took the call, you never do that you're a control freak!"

"Chin is a decent cop with more years' experience than any of us and he was trained by my dad I just let him take the lead this morning"

"Is this going to be a recurring thing? Will the rookie be running things tomorrow?"

"No she's a rookie"

"Well at least you didn't say no because she's a girl"

"I would never say that about Kono, she could kick your arse any day"

"Yeah fair enough, so you really not going to say anything?"

Steve sighed and sat down opposite Danny. He wasn't one for words and didn't feel a great need to go sharing things all the time, despite being good friends with Danny but at the same time he wanted an opinion.

"It was Cath"

"What, no way, your Cath?"

"She's not mine anymore"

"Was she ever really yours, the two of you refused to become official" Danny droned rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm well she's coming back to Hawaii"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she has a few weeks off but her team are being stationed here"

"When will she be back?"

"Friday"

"Mate, are you going to see her?"

"Yeah, I mean that's kind of why she called, she wanted to let me know and see if we could catch up"

"Do you think she's still with that guy?"

"Maybe"

"Do you think it will be weird?"

"What seeing her?"

"Yeah it's been a long time"

"I hadn't seen you and chin and Kono in a long time and we were fine"

"Yeah but you weren't having sex with us"

"True"

"Be careful"

"What?"

"Just be careful, don't assume she's looking to be with you again a lot has probably changed"

"I know mate"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys short one**

 **Chapter four**

Steve walked along the pathway, with confidence, passer-by's moving out of his way as though he were a known figure of importance. He felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach but refused to admit it was nerves, Steven J Mcgarett did not get nervous. A small smile crept on his face as he thought of her, his smile growing as he looked up to see her sitting, waiting on the bench for him.

"Hey sailor" She greeted as he sat down.

Steve smiled broadly, he never tired of hearing her call him that. He leant in and pecked her cheek, hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Hey"

"It's really good to see you Steve"

"You to Cath"

"I wasn't sure whether to call you or not"

"What, you should always call if you're about" Steve said regretting how desperate he sounded; he tensed his arm muscles briefly as though that would assert himself.

"I didn't know if you would even want to see me"

"Cath of course I would, we understood better than anyone how things change"

"I know…Billy and me, we didn't last very long" Cath offered feeling as though some sort of explanation should be given.

"Oh" was all Steve could reply.

"His ship was moved after a few months, you know how it is"

"Yeah, focus on work worry about relationships later"

"Joe White?"

"You know it, god the things he drilled into us"

"Trainings a bitch and I didn't even do what you did"

"It's worth it"

"Yeah, I have no regrets"

"You can't, if you did you wouldn't be able to work"

Cath smiled and nodded her head slightly.

"So did you find someone?"

"Erm I didn't really have time relationships, I met a few girls I guess" Steve muttered.

Cath smirked at what Steve said knowing he certainly got around.

"Why you smirking?"

"I just know you"

"What"

"I bet you had loads of girls" Cath laughed.

"Well…"

"Player!"

"What! We were together for years"

"We were never official, besides that half term that I went away over Halloween, you got with that girl"

"Like you said we weren't official" Steve commented cockily.

"I slept with a guy that weekend so will call it evens"

"It all comes out now!"

"It's really good to see you Steve, I missed you"

"I missed you to Cath"

"I was hoping to see if Kono and Chin are still about"

"They are, so is Danny"

"What I thought he went to Jersey?"

"Let's walk, I'll fill you in"

Steve and Cath walked through the doors of HQ to see Danny chasing Kono around the room trying to hit her with papers, Chin standing focusing on the smart table.

"Really!" Steve called with a laugh as Kono and Danny stopped.

"Cath!" Kono exclaimed before swatting all of Danny's papers on the floor and running to hug Cath.

"Hey girl"

"It's so good to see you"

"You too it's been to long"

"Hey Cath" Chin and Danny said as they to hugged her.

"Ohh it's so good to see you guys"

"The gangs back together" Kono giggled happily as Chin wrapped an arm round her.

"How's married life?" Cath asked.

"Amazing" Kono smiled broadly.

"I knew you to would be together forever"

"Yeah he's special"

"So how's Grace Danny?"

"She's great; she came in a few weeks ago

"Oh I can't wait to see her"

"I'm sure she will love to see you"

"Any way guys I have a girl's night planned with Melissa so I'm off"

"You have paper work to do!" Danny complained as he eyes the papers across the floor.

"No I've done so much lately you said you would do some"

"Yeah some not all of it"

"I've already done some"

"You did like three"

"Danny" Kono moaned.

"It's part of the job rookie"

"I have plans though please just this once"

"Just go cuz I'll do it" Chin smiled with a sigh knowing Kono hated paperwork and wouldn't stop moaning until someone did it.

"Thank's cuz I love you" Kono grinned as she hugged Chin, kicked Danny and left.

"Shall we go?" Steve asked Cath earning himself raised eyebrows.

"Yes"

"What you to up to?" Danny asked nosily.

"See you tomorrow Danno" Steve smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five**

Kono woke to a pounding in her head, the room spinning and last night's clothes in a pile on the floor. She glanced to her right taking note of a half empty tequila bottle, a glass of water and some pills. She sat up slowly her head fuzzy as her eyes adjusted to the light filtering through the curtains. She held the sheet to her chest covering her naked breasts before taking the water and pills gratefully.

"Morning" Adam chimed as he entered the bedroom.

"Erhh" Kono groaned as she rested her head on her knees.

"How's your head?"

"Mmmm"

"Is that all I'm going to get…syllables?"

"Ahmm"

"You look a mess babe"

"Erghh" Kono groaned as she collapsed back in the bed regretting it instantly. "Mmmm"

Adam chuckled at his wife and crawled on to the bed next to her, propping his head on his hand.

"It's not fair" Kono mumbled.

"What isn't fair?"

"That you always look good…I don't stand a chance after a night out"

Adam laughed and smiled at the ego boast.

"Babe your beautiful to me, even when you stager into the house at three am with a tequila bottle under your arm and your make up ruined and your even more beautiful in the morning when your hair's dishevelled and your nearly naked." Adam chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

Kono smiled weakly and lifted the covers seeing she still wore last night's panties, no wander she was uncomfortable. She frowned and wriggled out of the thong throwing it on the pile of discarded clothes.

"Babe I really don't think you're up for sex right now"

"I was uncomfortable"

"I tried to remove them as well last night but you insisted you had a husband and would never cheat on him…I'd like to meet this other husband of yours" Adam laughed.

"At least you know even when drunk I would never cheat"

"Hmmm but you did let me remove your bra, who else saw your boobs?"

"Only you baby"

Adam smiled and brushed Kono's matted hair out her face gently, tucking it behind her ears.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah…I missed you though"

"I missed you too but it's good to go see your girlfriends"

"Yeah but I'm glad I come home to you"

"Well I'm just glad you came home full stop"

"Don't mock me"

"You want some food?"

"Mmmm pancakes"

"Okay, go jump in the shower I'll start breakfast…although looking at the time will call it lunch" Adam laughed as he left the bedroom.

The bed rocked with every thrust, moans echoing through the room, the combined sound of their heavy panting breaths, their bodies tangled in a web of limbs a light speckle of sweat covering their bodies...heads thrown back in passion.

"Wow"

"Mmmm"

"I missed that"

"Mmmm"

"Is that all I'm getting…mmmm"

"I can't speak…too good"

"Cath?"

"Hmm"

"You good?"

"Yeah…I missed that too"

Steve smirked cockily and licked his lips tantalizingly.

"We could go again?"

"We've been going all night"

"You complaining?"

"No"

"Hmm"

"Steve"

"Yeah"

"We never make it to dinner!"

They laughed heartily, wrapping themselves around each other and chuckling at their actions, the smiles on both their faces genuine and loving.

"So…what is this?" Cath asked after a while.

"Ermm"

"…"

"I don't know whatever works for us…you know casual" Steve muttered as his phone rung.

Kono walked into HQ with her large sunglasses on and her face make up free. The last thing Kono wanted was the guys seeing her hungover but the governor had called the team in on a case that couldn't wait until Monday.

"You look a little worse for wear" Danny laughed as Kono lifted her glasses.

"Shut up Danno"

"Really! This is your fault Steven you starting calling me that"

"To be fair I think Gracie started it"

"Neanderthal" Danny muttered.

"Did you have a good night Steve?" Kono asked as she leant against the smart table.

"Yeah" Steve offered with a smirk.

"You slept with her didn't you"

"We just never make it to dinner" Steve shrugged as Chin entered HQ.

Kono looked up as she heard Chin enter and gave a small smile towards her cousin.

"Hey cuz!"

"Don't" Chin snapped before storming into his office.

"What the hell?"

"What did you do?" Danny asked.

Kono frowned and shrugged her shoulders. Even as kids she could never upset Chin enough for him to lose his cool, but he looked mad.

"Should I talk to him?" Kono asked almost scared.

"Yeah babe"

Kono sighed and wandered over to Chin's office opening the door slowly and entering with caution. Chin was leaning over his desk moving papers around before turning and perching against the desk a calloused hand running down his face, his eyes boring into Kono.

"Cuz what's wrong?" Kono asked.

"What's wrong" Chin stated sternly.

Kono actually wanted the ground to swallow her up; she was in no mood or state to listen to Chin shouting over whatever she did.

"You seem pissed"

"Yes I'm pissed Kono because you can't keep things to yourself, you have to go and make everything worse!" Chin snapped loud enough for Danny and Steve to hear.

"Chin…"

"I walk in here this morning and have some jerk HPD officer informs me that his night out last night was livened up by the confrontation between you and Malia!"

Kono swallowed nervously as she remembered last night. Malia had entered the bar with some friends before approaching Kono at the bar. She had asked about her and Chin, wanting to know how he was doing…Kono had stayed less than cool.

"Cuz"

"No Kono…my relationship with Malia has nothing to do with you, you had no right speaking to her the way you did. From what this officer had to say you caused a right scene and you got worse the more you drunk"

"Chin if I want to go out and drink I will and if I want to say something to that bitch of an ex then I will"

"She is not a bitch Kono, you don't know what happened"

"She left you when you were disgraced, what sort of girlfriend does that! She had no business coming and asking me how you were she doesn't deserve to know, I was sticking up for you"

"I don't need you sticking up for me"

"God your so pig headed!"

"Kono!"

"No Chin, don't stand there scolding me like some little kid, I can say what I want to who I want, I thought I was looking out for you but clearly you don't appreciate it" Kono snapped angrily her head pounding as she raised her voice.

"Guys!" Steve called as Chin and Kono turned to see the governor had entered.

The cousins sighed and left the office, standing either end of the smart table away from the other, Danny and Steve caught in the middle.

"I hope everything is okay" Jameson said eyeing the cousins.

"Yes sir" Chin stated whilst Kono nodded.

"Good, I apologise for having to call you all in today but this case is personal. My friend the ambassador of the Philippines, his daughter Amanda is missing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six**

Kono faked tipsy and drugged us a couple of thugs pulled her along the thin corridor. She could hear Steve in her ear telling her to look for Amanda. It was usually Chin that would instruct her when she was undercover, unless he wasn't with her but he was…but he was mad at her. Kono felt a sickening feeling consume her as she tried to look for Amanda unable to see her anywhere. She staggered slightly as the first man hauled her in front of a small Chinese lady holding a dog. She felt her skin crawl as the lady touched her face, tilting her head from side to side.

"I'm impressed…will use her" The woman instructed before leaving with the dog.

Before Kono could react a needle was thrust into her arm causing her to become dizzy. She tried to scream and she heard Steve instruct the team to enter but she blacked out before she knew the result.

Danny paced HQ whilst Chin scanned the CCTV footage and Steve interrogated the little woman and a few other thugs. A silence had settled over Chin and Danny both knowing Kono was in trouble, and they had no idea where she had been taken. Danny also knew that Chin was feeling awful for his argument with Kono and wouldn't stop until she was found.

"There's nothing!" Chin snapped as he slammed a hand on the table.

"Mate Steve's talking to the perps…"

"If they don't talk will have nothing were losing time"

"Chin have you ever known a Steve to not be able to get information out of someone."

"No"

"Exactly, so just take a breath, Kono is kick arse and you have taught her that. She knows how to survive so let's have some faith" Danny reassured.

"Your right brah"

Steve walked back into HQ with a determined look upon his face.

"Warehouse on Kala Avenue" Steve muttered as he headed out the door, Danny and Chin hot on his tail.

Kono woke in a hazy state her mind fuzzy with the drugs she had been pumped with. She could hear muffled whispers in the background, men she thought. She tried to piece together what happened, remembering Amanda and the club. She tried to move her limbs but they were stiff and heavy making it harder to move.

"She's a feisty one that one, I gave her something to tame her here's some more if she gets too much" One gruff voice muttered.

"I like them a little feisty"

"I know man; I want a go when you're done"

"Yeah, yeah"

Kono felt fear fill her at the prospect of being used for sex, it was clear what these men wanted and what they were using the young women for.

"Hi princess" The man said in an unnerving voice.

"G…et away f...romm me!" Kono tried as she tried to string her sentences together.

"I was warned about you, I heard you're feisty but that's how I like my girls" He whispered into her ear as he hovered over her.

"Fuck off!"

"I'm going to fuck you" He sneered.

Kono felt tears prick her eyes as she realised she was about to be raped unless the guys entered the room in the next minute.

"I'm going to work you up until your screaming…"

"Erghh" Kono groaned as she nutted the guys in the head sloppily, the drugs messing with her.

"You little bitch!" The man cried.

Kono kicked furiously but her laboured kicks didn't prevent the thug for long. He was soon on top of her, his weight settling harshly upon Kono.

"You're going to pay for that" He spat as he punched her hard in the face.

Kono cried in pain and felt the hot tears start to fill her eyes. She was desperate to stop them from spilling over, she hated to show weakness especially in front of thugs but she was still so young and so in experienced, she wasn't meant to be in such a situation.

"Leave me…"

"Shut up! I'm going to have you" He sneered through gritted teeth before removing her hot pants and top.

"No!" She cried as she struggled against his hold.

"You're mine bitch!" He laughed as his hand touched the hem of her panties.

*Bang*

Kono sobbed hysterically as Steve pulled the weight of the man off of her lithe frame. She felt the strong protective arms of her cousin wrapped around her a Chin pulled her into his arms holding her tight and safely.

"C..cuz"

"Sshhh an ambulance is outside, were going to go get you checked over" Chin whispered.

Kono batted the nurse's hand away and groaned in annoyance at the continued prodding and poking. She had been in the hospital for nearly two hours, two unnecessary hours in her opinion.

"Babe please just let the nurse check your vitals" Adam pleaded softly as he perched next to her on the bed.

"I just want to go home" Kono moaned irritably.

"I know but you need to be checked…"

"I've been here for hours I just need to go home and sleep" Kono snapped pulling her arm away.

"Miss Kalakaua…"

"Firstly it's Mrs, I am married and secondly you can address me as officer Kalakaua" Kono snapped angrily.

"Babe"

"I apologise" The nurse muttered and left the room.

"Was that necessary?" Adam asked in shock.

"Do you want people thinking I'm single?"

"No but you didn't need to snap at her"

"Well she was annoying me"

"She was doing her job babe"

"I'm fine" Kono mumbled though her unconvincing tone gave her away.

Adam sighed and pulled her closer placing a soft kiss to her nose then her lips, giving her a dimply smile.

"It's okay to not be okay" Adam said simply.

"Nothing happened"

"I know, but we both know if it had been a few minutes more…I'm just…you're not going to forget this Kono but I'm always here if you need me"

Kono smiled and felt a warm sensation in her stomach she leaned her head on Adams shoulder and looked up through hooded eyes, pouting her lips for a kiss.

"I might not always show it, but I always need you"

After a few minutes of gently caresses and peppering kisses the door opened and a cheerful doctor entered with a warning grin upon his chubby features.

"I hear your being a pain to my nurses…Mrs Officer Noshimuri-Kalakaua" The doctor said, placing emphasis on her various titles, ending it with a chuckle.

"I want to go home" Kono pouted almost childishly while Adam fought to contain his laugh.

"Well Kono if you behave and let my nurses do their job then you will be able to leave sooner" The doctor said knowingly as he tilted Kono's face and looked into her eyes.

"She kept poking me"

"She was checking your vitals"

"She didn't need to I'm…"

"Fine? Maybe you're not; maybe the drugs have done more to your system than you think. I have to say you did have a large amount of drugs in your system and you're a very slim women, your body mass mixed with the drugs could be very dangerous." The doctor warned turning serious.

Kono bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Having said that, your eyes are focused, your vitals are good and you seem well in yourself"

"That's not funny" Kono muttered.

"But I made you realise that things could have been worse"

"Hmmm"

"You're a very patient man" The doctor chuckled at Adam.

"I'm a lucky man" Adam laughed.

"Hey I'm a patient women living with him!" Kono snapped lightly.

"You weren't very patient today though" The doctor smirked as he turned to leave stopping at the door. "I will get your release forms you can get dressed…BUT, let your husband help you and look after you; the drugs are still in your system even if it's not obvious so you will feel sluggish and tired for the next twenty four hours or so."

"Finally" Kono sighed.

"Come on babe let's get you out of that gown"

"Do you have to be patient with me?" Kono asked as she let Adam dress her.

"Hmmm"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you can be a stubborn woman sometimes and I have to have patience and wait for you to see sense but I don't mind, I love that you're so strong and focused."

"Okay"

"I love you" Adam smirked as he kissed Kono.

Kono rolled her eyes and kissed Adam back.

Chin headed towards Kono's room to check on her. He knew things were weird between them but he needed to sort things and make sure she was okay. As he approached her room he heard someone call his name.

"Chin"

Chin turned and saw her standing there in her work attire, her face still as beautiful as he remembered.

"Malia"

"It's erm…good to see you"

"Yeah" Chin smiled as he hugged her awkwardly.

"So…what erm is everything okay?"

"Ahh, Kono was admitted."

"Oh gosh is everything okay?"

"She was undercover and was taken to be used for sex, she was beaten pretty bad and pumped with drugs but the doctor says she should be fine"

"I'm so sorry; I hope she gets better soon"

"Yeah me too"

"I ahm saw her the other night, she's erm she seems to have done well" Malia offered avoiding the details.

"I heard what happened"

"Oh"

"HPD was there and kindly informed me" Chin said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I didn't mean to upset her"

"It wasn't your fault, from what I heard she was out of line, she needs to learn to mind her own business sometimes"

"She was protecting you; you can't take that away from her"

"She doesn't know the full story"

"Only because you refuse to tell her" Malia stated forcefully.

Malia knew that Kono believed she had left Chin but obviously he left her.

"I'm protecting you"

"Chin I didn't want your protection"

"Trust me I did what was best"

"What leaving me alone and unhappy with a cousin that hated me"

"I didn't mean for that…I didn't want you getting hurt"

"Don't Chin…I would have stood by you but you didn't let me" Malia said sadly. "I hope Kono gets better soon" Malia smiled and walked away.

Chin sighed as he watched Malia walk into the distance. He bowed his head and turned to Kono's room opening the door to be greeted by her angry face.

"You have the cheek to shout at me for standing up for you when the whole time you left her!" Kono yelled angrily having heard the whole conversation.

"Cuz"

"You made me look like a fool"

"You didn't need to get involved"

"I'm your cousin of course I'm going to get involved"

"Kono please it's complicated"

"No it's not Chin, you were selfish and unfair and I don't want to talk to you right now" Kono said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Adam please take me home"

Adam sighed and patted Chin's shoulder before taking Kono's hand and leading her out the hospital as Chin to watch her go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven**

Kono stood on the door step chewing her lip nervously, her feet shuffling and her palms becoming sweaty. She knew she owed her an apology and she knew it would be awkward and hypocritical of her but it had to be done. Kono albeit stubborn knew when to right her wrongs. She eventually brought her hand up to knock on the door, waiting anxiously for an answer.

"Kono?" Malia questioned in surprise, shocked to see the younger women on her door step.

"Hi Malia" Kono smiled awkwardly, her cheeks lightly flushed in embarrassment and her voice unsteady. "Can I come in?" Kono asked hoping she would get the door slammed in her face.

Malia's eye widened, embarrassed at her rudeness and lack of manners. "Of course" Malia smiled stepping aside to allow Kono in and shutting the door behind her.

"Can I get you a drink or…I have coco puffs" Malia rambled as she wandered to the kitchen, switching the kettle on before she received an answer.

Kono smiled a sad smile as she remembered how genuine Malia was. She thought back to the times when she would bring Kono coco puffs while she recovered after her accident always sneaking them in.

"I won't say no to coco puffs"

Malia grabbed two mugs and two plates, setting out the sugary treats despite how late it was and how bad an idea it probably was to drink coffee and eat sugar at such a time.

"I erm heard what happened…those bruises…"

"They look worse than they are"

"If you say so" Malia smirked as Kono frowned at the almost abrupt comment. "You were always stubborn, refusing to admit when your injuries were worse than you let on"

Kono's lips twitched into a small smile and took a seat at the dining room table while Malia brought over food and drinks before taking a seat herself.

Malia took a sip of coffee as she watched Kono trace her finger around the paper case of the cake peeling it off waiting for the younger woman to explain her visit.

"I erm came to apologize" Kono stated her voice wavering.

"What for?"

Kono picked at her cake and took a small bite before licking her finger clean. The air between them becoming thick and awkward as silence settled around.

"I heard you and Chin"

Malia sipped her coffee and waited for Kono to continue knowing there was more.

"Outside my room…at the hospital"

Realisation hit Malia and her eyes smiled at the young women in front of her. It meant something to Malia to know Kono had decided to come see her; she didn't even care about an apology.

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologising?" Kono asked in confusion.

"You should never have had to hear that"

"What, hear that my cousin lied to me for years and let me act the fool" Kono almost bit.

"He was protecting you"

"Like he protected you?"

Malia smiled a knowing smile and took a deep breath. She hated how Chin protected her because she could understand and be there for him, but she understood why Chin wouldn't tell Kono, not at that time anyway.

"He should never have tried to protect me; I could…should have been there by his side. I would have been there for him he left me feeling awful and lost but with you I get it."

"What's the difference, just because I'm younger?"

"No, because you were in the academy, you were trying to work your way up you needed to focus on attaining your career. The least you knew the better for your future. If you knew the truth between me and Chin you would have been mad at him and then that might have pushed you both apart but you both needed each other."

"I would have been there for him still if I knew the truth"

"Maybe"

"He should have told me" Kono sighed. "He normally tells me everything"

"Hmmm but you're always going to be his baby cousin and that means protecting you despite being a young woman."

"I shouldn't have believed…I knew you…I knew what sort of a person you were and how much you loved Chin and how much he loved you, I shouldn't have believed that you would leave him" She spoke, her words broken and her voice vulnerable.

Malia felt for the younger woman before her, knew her nature and knew that sitting and apologising for something that she was kept out of…she knew how hard it must be.

"I never thought about the possibility of Chin leaving you for your protection, I just assumed…he changed after….th way he acted, how he behaved…he never once corrected anyone. It's like when I found out that he took the blame for uncle, he takes everything on his shoulders."

"No one would have expected you to know the truth" Malia whispered softly.

"But I knew you and I knew your relationship with Chin" Kono sighed sadly her hair falling in front of her face as she looked to the half empty mug.

Malia reached across to take Kono's hand in hers rubbing a soothing circle across the top as she lifted Kono's face to look at her seeing the young surf champion she first met.

"You tried to call; you called me every day for a month after we split trying to get answers and trying to sort it"

Kono's eyes became watery but she held them at bay. "I'm surprised you didn't report me or something"

The women chuckled softly and Malia squeezed Kono's hand. "Maybe I should have answered your calls, explained and told you the truth."

"I guess you were protecting my opinion of Chin"

"I couldn't let you see him differently"

Kono's face filled with worry and concern, her eyes dark and sad, glassy with unshed tears. Malia frowned unable to believe the women in front of her was the once young and care free girl at high school. Malia thought there was something deeper going on in Kono's head, a concern that was consuming her.

"Kono is there something else bothering you?" Malia asked softly her voice soothing and trusting but desperate to ensure Kono was really okay.

"When I broke up with Ben I thought love was a lie, that it couldn't conquer anything but then you and Chin showed me that love was everything and then I met Adam…but if you and Chin…I thought you would be together forever…you were the it couple and I always wanted me and Adam to be the same, but you and Chin broke up…what if that happens to me and Adam"

"Oh Kono"

"But it could, what if it was too good to soon, we were so young when we got together and were married…"

"Exactly"

"What?"

"You and Adam married each other, that's the definition of love conquering all. Think of all the shit you go from us and people from school about dating him, no one thought it would work and everyone was intent on breaking you up but you stayed strong even with Adam studying on the main land, despite all that you married each other."

"Do you think Chin would have broken up with you if you had been married?"

"No" Malia stated firmly. "If we had been married we would have made a commitment, you don't break that up easily. We were just another couple it could be broken and there wouldn't have been any ties."

"He did what he thought was best" Kono whispered.

"I know doesn't mean it was right" Malia pointed out knowing that Chin' s intentions had been good but he needed to understand that no matter what they had faced, she would have been there for him.

"I hate to think what you went through" Kono sighed with guilt.

"I dealt with it, I had friends and family around me but it wasn't easy especially when people tell me "Oh you could do better anyway" or "We never liked that one"." Malia chuckled.

"I wish our family had been more supportive of Chin they all just left him and the sad thing is he didn't even do it"

"He had you"

"Mmmm"

"Don't ever doubt how amazing you have been to Chin, you stand by him through anything just look at this, you risked your whole career by supporting him but you didn't care."

Kono smiled a genuine smile and finished her coffee.

"Malia I really am sorry for everything"

"Kono…"

"No, I never should have doubted you and yes maybe Chin should have told me the truth but the other week, I never should have spoken to you how I did in front of everyone, it was disrespectful and out of line"

"Thank you…and I'm sorry for keeping the truth as well"

"Malia…"

"If it makes you feel better then your forgiven but you did try to fix things and don't blame you for standing by Chin, he needed someone. Of course it hurt when we stopped talking but I wasn't answering your calls I was just glad Chin had you."

Kono's eyes became glassy wants more and tears rolled gently down her face before Malia reached over and caught them, wiping her cheeks gently.

"Let's leave the apologies there" Malia smiled softly as Kono composed herself. "I'm really glad you came here, I missed you Kono"

"I missed you to"

"Right let's have a look at these bruises" Malia grinned as she cleared the table and grabbed a first aid box.

"Malia I'm fine I swear"

"I'm a doctor it's my instinct just let me check you over for peace of mind"

Kono rolled her eyes comically and joined Malia on the couch letting the older women check the bruises and cuts and flinching every now and then when Malia applied cream to some areas.

"Done"

Kono smirked at that and waited for Malia to put the box back.

"Is there anything else on your mind?" Malia asked gently noticing Kono's telling eyes.

"I think I've messed things up with Chin"

"Why?"

"He found out what I did when I saw you at the bar and he got really mad and we argued, then we didn't talk and then he found me at the place then I didn't see him at the hospital but I overheard you and I shouted at him and told him I didn't want to see him" Kono sighed tearfully.

"Look maybe you over reacted when you saw me but you were believing something else, Chin should have told you, you have a right to be upset but just talk to him, he's your cousin Kono and your best friend."

"I need to go see him" Kono smiled standing from the sofa.

Malia walked Kono to the door and hugged her tight. "Please don't lose contact again"

"I promise" Kono smiled before heading to Chin's despite the time, the coffee had kept her awake.

Chin went to turn the TV off and head to bed when a knock resounded at the door. He tensed on instinct and looked to see his gun on the table in its holster; he grabbed it and headed to the door, opening it with his gun ready.

"Kono?"

"I know you're pissed at me but do you really thinking shooting me is reasonable?" Kono asked mockingly as she pushed her way into Chin's house.

"I didn't know who it was, it's late"

"I know…I was with Malia"

"What!"

"We talked"

"Oh"

"I owed her an apology" Kono confessed with a small smile before taking a seat on the couch and Chin joining her.

"Oh" Chin swallowed his voice lower than before.

"You shouldn't have left her cuz…she would have stood by you and you shouldn't have lied to me."

"I know"

"I don't want us to fight" Kono mumbled.

"Me neither"

Kono smiled and shook her head at how silly everything was before hugging Chin tightly.

"Was Malia okay?"

"Yeah cuz…she misses you"

"I miss her"

"So fix it"

"Would she ever forgive me?"

"Of course she would Chin she loves you"

Chin smiled down at Kono and kept her under his arm as they sat in silence for a few minutes before Kono yawned as sleep finally started to hit her.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked softly.

"Of course want my bed, I'll take the couch"

"I'm fine on the couch cuz, just get me a blanket" Kono grinned as she lay down.

Chin returned and laid a blanket over Kono before turning the light of and heading to bed, taking a moment to look at a picture he had kept in the draw, a picture of Malia. A smile creped onto his face as he looked at it, he missed her desperately and knew he wanted to fix everything between them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for delay, I am having mental block on this story and don't know what to write. This is a really short bit which I know is probably rubbish so I apologize. I have just started trying another story so I think I might leave this one for a while unless I can start thinking of something. I will try upload my new idea for another story today or tomorrow. Again sorry this is rubbish.**

 **Chapter eight**

Chin grinned as he approached the table spying Malia. He had been nervous to call her and left it a few days since Kono visited her but eventually his cousin forced him to get in contact. He wasn't sure how she was going to react especially after the hospital argument but the mirroring grin washed is worries away.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I'm really glad you called Chin"

"I nearly didn't" Chin admitted sheepishly.

"Oh"

Chin noticed Malia's face drop and jumped to defend himself.

"Not because I didn't want to see you, I did, I just wasn't sure you would want to see me but erm Kono made sure I called and I'm very glad she did"

"She's persuasive"

"Yeah…she said she visited you"

"Yeah she did"

"I should have told her the truth, it wasn't fair of me to keep it from her, and it wasn't fair that I let her treat you badly" Chin sighed.

"Chin it's okay, you were trying to do the best for your family and your best by me and Kono of course it hurt but sometimes we have to hurt those we love in order to protect them."

"I'm really glad you came Malia"

"I am to, I hope we can do this more often"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah Chin"

"So would you like to go for dinner tomorrow night?"

"That sounds lovely"

Kono bounded round to Chin's like a small child ready for a day at the fun fair. She let herself in with her key and called out to him.

"Cuz!"

"Kono?"

"Hey cuz you all ready?"

Chin frowned and peered out from his room. "What are you doing here cuz I have erm…"

"A date" Kono asked cheekily.

"How…?"

"Malia"

"You too have really just picked up where you left off haven't you"

"Not exactly but I always loved Malia so I want to get back to how we were"

"Me too"

"So what you wearing?"

"Err this?" Chin questioned as he stepped out his room.

Kono chuckled to herself as she took in Chin's appearance. He wore his staple jeans and bright aloha shirt.

"What's so funny?"

"Just you and your bright shirts"

"Malia loved them"

"Haa I know"

"Should I change?"

"No cuz, you look great" Kono smiled honestly.

"So why did you come here anyway?"

"What I can't come and see my favourite cousin?"

Chin raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Fine I wanted to wish you luck and tell you not to fuck things up" Kono grinned as she hugged Chin.

"Thanks cuz"

"Go get her"


End file.
